Falling For Your Best Friend's Brother
by BELLSxEDWARD4EVA
Summary: Hermione and Bill were just friends, Well until it happened, HG/BW With a bit of funnies
1. The Disaster

Hermione sat in the Weasley's kitchen, she was watching cut up potatos,She was debating weather to tell her that she and Ron had broke up last summer and she had dated Krum before him, she had secretly gotten back to gether with him and only bill knew . She always wanted to tell her that , but she couldn't come with any idea's to tell her, so today Hermione Jean Granger was gonna tell ."?" Hermione said to her , "Yes, Hermione?" She asked sweetly , oh hermione hated that, her sweet voice was torture, so she just came out with it, "Me and Ron-" she had started to say when Bill entered, he looked like he had just been slapped,"Bill? What's wrong?" Hermione said, He just ignored her and sat at the table with his head down, she put her hand on his, finally he talked,"Fleur, Cheated on me." Hermione gasped, "What? Bill , tell me what happened." Mrs. Weasley exlaimed. "What is there to tell, what makes it worse , I know who he is." Hermione looked at him,"Who is it?" She said and Nodded , He shook his head, "It will hurt you 'Mione" he said then put his head on the table again, she turned and looked at , she went back to to peeling potatos, "You..mean ..No, It can't be." she said softly with her head on the table. She went on the rest if the next day in her room, sulking knowing that she knew he was a cheater but just couldn't believe it. Bill knocked on her door, " 'Mione? Please open the door, mom will kill me if you don't eat." He said and hermione rasied her wand and unlocked the door. he walked in with a tray of food, he placed it infront of her, she started to nibble on a piece of bacon , then heard it quiet , "Where is everyone?" She asked him, "They went to diagon alley , then to fred and george's shop." He told her, "Oh." she leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I know what your thinking." He said, "Oh, You mean your thinking how Krum is a bastard , then yea thats what I'm thinking." She mumbled , he laughed, "well not _that_." he said, "You know he's not worth it." she laughed,"Yea, I know, I just stayed up here because thats the only time they will give me space." she laughed."Well, thats true." he laughed along with her, Hermione looked at him, still laughing._ Man, he's got a cute laugh, WHAT?!?! You can't be falling for your best friend's brother's! Why not, he's cute and though's blue eyes. UGH! I'm falling for him. Help me!_


	2. The Vistors and The Comfort Of A Friend?

The next day --

Hermione woke up feeling better that she talked to Bill and was confused of her feelings. She walked down to breakfast and the only seat left was by Bill, _Great._ She sat down and started eating on her ham, "Feel better today, 'Mione?" He asked her , _aww, he's so cute today. Stop it Hermione , you can not be falling for him he's almost 10 years older than you._ "Yea, loads better, thanks for the talk yesterday." Hermione said smiling. Bill loved her smile ,_ Why am I feeling like this , Stop shes your brother's best friend, It couldn't happen. _"Your welcome 'Mione." he said to her. They didn't speak the rest of the day , a little later they heard a knock on the door , Percy opened it and what came in Hermione thought Never coming out, "What are you doing here?!?!?!, your not welcome here anymore, that goes for you too Krum!" Bill said finding his voice before hermione did, all she did was look at the floor, "'m her' to s'y 'm s'rry B'll" Fleur said, "Yea, I'm Sorry too "her-my-on-ninny". Krum said , "Well get the hell out of this house, I'm not accepting it Neither is _Hermione._" Bill said , then when they left , Hermione dropped to the floor , but not before Bill caught her,"Shh..Its ok 'Mione" He said picking her up then taking her to her room , and sitting on the bed with her in his arms, "No , its not." she said putting her arms around his neck , sobbing . After awhile Hermione went to sleep in his arms, He picked her up and put her on the bed and putting the cover over her, he started to leave when he heard her talking in her sleep, "No...I Don't like you Krum.." She said , he started walking towards the door , then she said something he would never expect, "No...I told you I don't like you, I like Bill." She said turning over then she stopped talking. He turned around and looked at her, _She Likes me! But shes almost 10 years younger than you! So? So...I don't know...HA! You are Beat!, ...Oh Shut up and go to her fool!_ He walked over to her and laid beside her, She put her head on his chest and he stroked her hair , they laid like that till she woke up.._ Man , what a crazy dream, Krum does not know how to converse at all.___"Good afternoon , Sleeping beauty." He said and she jumped, "Bill?" Hermione said alert. "Didn't mean to scare you." Bill said , "Its ok." She said looking at him, "Besides, Why are you in my bed?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, "Oh, Well I heard something you said while you were asleep." He said looking at her, She blushed,"I don't talk in my sleep, what did I say?" she asked looking at him, he got red behind the ears, "Well I heard you say that you like me, I mean in the like-like term." he said waiting on her to say something.


	3. Finally and A Shirt ?

"Oh, Well I heard something you said while you were asleep." He said looking at her, She blushed,"I don't talk in my sleep, what did I say?" she asked looking at him, he got red behind the ears, "Well I heard you say that you like me, I mean in the like-like term." he said waiting on her to say something, She gasped and blushed and put her head faced down in the pillow, Bill laughed, "Yea, laugh" She said muffled, He laughed again then picked her up and hold her above him, she crossed her arms, "What?" she said half lazy half stern , "Well, I wouldn't laugh if I didn't like you back." He said smiling, She smiled,"You like me back?" she said shocked , He laughed and brought her down to kiss her, She kissed back ,"Is that proof enough?" He said, "mhm." She said kissing him again, He kissed back, when they stopped , "Well, Hermione will you Be my girlfriend?" He asked , "Of Course." She said, He realised "What about Ron?" He asked , She whispered in his ear , "We Realised that it be best if we were best friends and he accepted it."

She told him then kissed him."Alright then." he said before she kissed him, They Continued till dinner, "Now, you know we have to keep this a secret now, don't you?" He asked her , "Yes, I know, we'll tell them soon though right? She asked, He smiled and nodded and he got out of the bed and down the stairs with Hermione going down after him, When they got in the kitchen , "Where have ya'll been?" Ginny exclaimed , "Wow Gin...Gonna go meet Paula Deen?" Hermione laughed , "Hey , She Is my hero!" She sat down with a huff. "Anyway , were ya?" Ron said with a mouth full, "He was helping me with a Spell." she said , Bill just looked at her, "Oh..." Ron said , "When are you gonna stop studing?" He asked, "umm...NEVER!" She said with an Evil laugh , Ron looked at her if she was crazy, Hermione laughed, "I Can't belive that worked, Gin!" She high-fived her ginger-haired friend, "Omg, That was priceless, Look at the photo!" She said showing her camera that hermione gave her the christmas before , "Oh My Word." She said laughing, Ron just looked shocked and Bill laughed, "I want that shirt that says:_ I With a shocked person_." She said laughing , Ginny laughed , they continued the coversation through the night , When almost everyone went to bed except , Bill and her , She walked in the kitchen , then only one in there was Bill washing dishes she walked up to him quietly and put her hands over his eyes, "Guess Who." she said giggling , "Ummm...My 'Mione?" He asked laughing, "You guessed right , You get a kiss." She said removing her hands and kissing him, and he kissed back , "Here let me help you with the dishes." Hermione said , "Thanks, My 'Mione." he said , They didn't know that someone was watching them, they giggled at the two of them then walked away going to bed, while Bill and Hermione washed the dishes.


	4. Wizard of Oz ? Cute Puppy Dog Faces?

The next day Hermione woke up with a smile on her face and got dressed and walked down to breakfast, "Good Morning!" She said happily , "Why are you happy?" Ron said , Hermione laughed "Because 2 things , Last night I made this shirt ," She turned and showed the shirt Ginny and her were talking bout the other night and Ron scowled" I dreamed about the wizard of oz ." She said sitting down sitting down grabbing a plate and started eating, "Wizard of oz?" Ron said, "Yea, Its an muggle movie." she said to ron then smiling at Bill, Later in the day she said she was going to read a book in her room , She began reading on her bed , then there was a knock on her door, "Come in." she said, Bill came in , closed the door and over to her, "Hello, Love." He said to her , then kissed her and she kissed back, "Watch'a readin?" he said, "The Wizard of Oz." She said giggling, "Oh, what is it about?" He asked laying down beside her."You'll have to read it." She said handing the book to him , "aww." He said pouting , then starting to read, she laughed at his puppy dog face, "What a cute puppy dog face." She said giggling, He shushed her , She pouted then he laughed , after he read it he saw she was asleep, He decided to wake her up with a kiss, he kissed her and she woke up, "Nice, love" she said kissing him again, They finshed kissing then walked downstairs, "What were Ya'll doing ?" Ginny asked them , "He read my Wizard of Oz book ." She said looking at him, "Because I wouldn't tell him the plot and that he had to." She said giggling, Ginny laughed , "Hey No Fair!" he said tickling her ,"HEY! STOP IT!!" She said laughing, Ginny laughed at her nucklehead brother and best friend, then went in the kitchen."That wasn't Fair!" She said laughing ,"Hey nothings fair in love in war." He whispered in her ear. "Copyrighted!" She Said walking in the kitchen, "Follow the yellow brick road." he said "Copyrighted!" She said siting at the table, "Man." he said while ginny and hermione laughed and fixed them some tea , the conversation continued till dinner , when Mr. Weasley Got home from work and the Twins , Harry and Remus ,tonks,and little teddy Came over for dinner, They were talking about Bill's work and that he should be doing it everyday not just the summer , "I Disagree , I Would hate to be away from the family to long." He said , then after dinner and The twins and Remus, tonks and Little teddy went home, Harry Stayed the night in Bill's room and Bill had to stay the night in 'Mione's room.


	5. Mione's Room

Bill had to stay in 'Mione's room because Harry was staying the night, She giggled when he came in with his stuff for the night, "Nice shirt, William." She laughed ,"Hey!" He said , He Chased her around the room, She laughed and jumped on the bed with Bill right behind her, he tickled her , "Stop! Stop! Stop, Wills!" She said inbetween the giggles, he finally stopped and laid beside her, "That will be your nickname now." She said giggling, "What is?" he said , "Wills, will be your nickname, you already have one for me remember, My 'Mione?" She said giggling, He laughed and picked her up and hold her above his head, she laughed, "Well, I guess it could work, My 'Mione." He said with a sly grin, "Nice, Wills." She giggled, he brought her down so he could kiss her, She kissed back , then they heard coming up the stairs, He put her beside him and he pulled put a deck of cards, and they pretended to play go fish, came in to check on them and warned them not to stay up too late, then she left to go to bed, "That was close." She said giggling, "Too close." He said laughing, She got up and danced and through her cards in the air like they were confetti, He laughed, "Dance with me?" she asked he got up and danced with her , by the end of the night , they were still laughing, He told storys of being a curse-breaker, as she told him about Muggle things. "What a night." She said, "Yea, I'm glad I spent it with you, 'Mione." He said , She blushed.

"Aww, Your cute when you blush , 'Mione." He said kissing her , They continued through the night, till morning, "Oh No." She said, "What." He said , She pointed at the window, "Its almost sunrise." She said , he laughed, "Well, No point in sleeping then " He said picking her up bride style and quietly walked down the stairs and out the backdoor, they could her the crickets still chirping "What are you doing?" She said , He didn't respond, he took her out in to the wood and he showed her his quiet place to think , A hill right beside the burrow, and the sun was rising slowly, "Aww, Wills its beautiful here." She said softly in his ear, The sun rose just enough to illuminate her hair and face, "No , You make it Beautiful." He said to her and she blushed again and he laughed, They heard rattle the pans in the kitchen to start Breakfast, "Lets go in, Wills." She said to him, " 'Kay My 'Mione." He said standing up and helping her to her feet and they walked in the backdoor , jumped, "Bill? Hermione? What are you doing up this early?" She asked, "We couldn't sleep ." Hermione told her, "Oh , well don't just stand there , Help me." Mrs. Weasley said getting the ingredinents out, Hermione looked at Bill , He just winked.


End file.
